What a Mission
by ninja in the shadows
Summary: What happen when Shikamaru get a S-rank Mission, can he handle it, will he be able to put up with his team, will he keep his cover. The World may never know.Some romance I am not good with that stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first story, yea

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Characters in this story

Shikamaru was lounging on the cool spring grass, watching the clouds. It was peaceful, but it did not last long he had to get back to his house. His mom and dad had an announcement to make, it was supposedly big, but he had his doubt.

"I guess I need to get going before my mom scary off the students at the ninja academy along with half of Konoagakure, how troublesome," he mumbled under his breath. After he got up he shook off the dirt on his pants and looked at his watch it was it was five minutes 'til five he had five minute to get back to his house or else. All of a sudden he felt like running and sprinted to his house.

He got to the front door panting heavily, with 30 seconds to spare. He opened the front door to reveal an empty room. He walks in and takes a seat on the couch. A short nap would not hurt he thought.

"Shikamaru, get up you lazy ass!" yelled Yoshino Nara right next to his ear.

"AHHHHHH," he yelled in shock and fear as he tumbled off the couch.

"Ok, good you're up," she said to him in a suddenly happy tone "let's get started."

"Son there is something we need to talk about now," Shikaku Nara started in a squeaky voice out of fear from his wife. "We need you to perform an S- rank mission."

"Why didn't the Hokage tell me this?" Shikamaru said in a mixture of confused and a fearful tone.

"Because of the massive number of meetings and ambassadors visiting this time of year," his dad replied calming down a bit "This could not wait."

"What a drag, do I have to?" he complained.

"Yes, this you are the only one with the right qualities to have a chance to complete this mission," he answered.

Shikamaru grunted that was not the answer he was looking for, his mom knocked him up side the head that was not the answer she was looking for either.

"Ouch, what was that for."

She hit him again "Because, you should not complain it should be exciting to go on your first S- rank mission" the Jōnin said in a slightly yelling tone.

"Some how I feel like this should not the happiest moment ever." He retorted

"That you just being lazy," she replied angrily "Shikaku tell him about his mission."

"This is obviously a very important mission; what you need to do is infiltrate a village and scout it out, it is as simple as that" He said in a very calm and causal way.

"Ok, if that is it, there is no need for it to be an S-rank mission," he replied.

"True, but there is more the reason for assigning this mission S- rank status,"

"Ok continue, why me."

"There is an Akatsuki there trying to locate something, but we can not figure out what"

"Why me,"

"Because this mission requires stealth and someone with a young age,"

"Ok, where do I have to go?"

"To the Land of Valleys,"

"How long do I have to stay?"

"About three years,"

"What!"

"Just kidding," He chucked "Only about six months at max"

"What is the Minimum," he grunted half joking.

"Six months"

"Seriously!"

"Unfortunately"

Shikamaru grunted, and dodge the attack that he thought was coming, but didn't come. He started to relax until she hit him hard out the still open door. He scooted across the dirt, and then got up grunted again and walked off

"Wait, did you have to kick him out before we told he about the rest of his team,"

"He will figure it out when he get there,"

"he could blow his cover if the other person is like you,"

WHACK! "OW what was that for,"

"Idiot" she growled storming out of the room


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again and I still do not own Naruto

_I leave in three days I should start packing_ he thought _Maybe I could get Ino to do it._ "Hey Ino, can you do me a favor" He said casually.

"Yea sure, what is it" she said cheerfully.

"Can you help me pack so stuff for a long term mission?"

"Why are you always to lazy to do it yourself, but yea I'll do it. What rank Mission?"

"S-rank"

"Wow! when do you leave,"

"Three days,"

"Yeah, that leaves just the right amount of time for you to take me shopping."

"I never agreed to that,"

"You will if you want me to pack your stuff,"

"Fine" He grunted

"Ok let's go you better have money,"

"Sorry I don't,"

"Well you will when you complete this S-rank, Yea I did my homework they pay anywhere from a million ryo or higher,"

"But not now,"

"Borrow from someone,"

"Fine I have money let's just go"

As he fell down on his bed ever muscle in his body ache, who knew shopping was this hard if Rock Lee knew he would shop all the time. He looked over at his packed bags. Ino did that in less than ten minutes and this was a six month trip. _Wow she is good at what she does _he thought falling in to a deep sleep after 60 hours of literally none stop shopping who knew shops stayed open all through the night.

The next morning he was at the front gate really early next to his parent that wanted to say goodbye. "Is there anything else you would like to tell me about this mission?" he said with a lot of suspicion.

"Yes, there are two others from other villages going with you,"

"Do you know who?"

"No, Just that ones from Suna and Kumo,"

"'Joy"

"Come on you did not expect to do this all alone, did you?"

"No bu- "

"Ok then relax," he interrupted "oh and don't die,"

"Thanks for the words of encouragement," he stated sarcastically.

"That what I am here for"

"Bye Shikamaru have I nice trip to Suna" His mom said

"What I thought I was going to the land of valleys"

"Yes, but, you and your team will meet in Suna to discuss how you will accomplish your mission" Shikaku said with a sorry look on his face

"Great, well bye see you in six months" he waved good bye and walk out of sight

"Do you think he can do it,"

"Of course," Shikaku said to his wife "worrying is normal."

"I know but it just he so lazy I hope he does not give up,"

"What, of course he won't he just not motivated to do anything here"

"Ok let's go he is finally out of the house!" She laughed

"Well, you got over that fast" He said smirking

"Just come on" she said dragging him to there house.

_

* * *

Finally there_ Shikamaru thought _I guess I should see who is on my team_. He walked to gates and handed him the slip he had been give. "Right this way the Kazekage asked to immediately see the members of this squad."

"Ok," he said causally, hand in his pocket

He got to the Kazekage's office surprisingly quickly. He went straight to the Kazekage. "Hello Shikamaru have a nice trip" Gaara said calmly

"Yes I did thank you for asking Kazekage-sama"

"Good, now on to business as you are aware of you have two other teammates both of witch are here you will go you this address and start with the planning you will leave in a week" He said handing Shikamaru a piece of paper.

"Yes Kazekage-sama"

"Good dismissed"

As Shikamaru roamed the streets he realized that he did not know where he was going. He was about to asked someone when he heard "Hey, crybaby," he turned around and Temari was so close he could feel her breath witch made him jump back.

"What do you want?"

"Just wanted to say hi," _Wow she is really-_ he thought were broken when she hit him with her fan.

"Ow that hurt," he said.

"I was talking to you, now why are you in Suna,"

"I have a mission, and can you help me get to this address" he said handing out the piece of paper.

"What! This is my house, wait are you assigned a mission to the land of valleys and asked to come here first" She yelled

"Yes, gosh no need to yell just a mission troublesome"

"A mission for six months" Still yelling

"So do you expect me to make a move or something," he laughed "I don't have a death wish you know."

"Yea of course follow me follow" she blushed

All Shikamaru could do was smile the whole way watching Temari hide her face. When they got there she opened the door to her apartment. It only had one bedroom, one bath, a kitchen, and a living room with a couch.

"Wow small place, where the other member of are team."

"He went to get a few things; you are going to stay on the floor of my room because the other guy already has a black eye from grabbing at me"

"Ok then." He laughed

"It's not funny" raising her arm to strike.

"Ok fine."

"well just make your self at home and don't go in my room until I say it is ok, Got it" she said with a furious look in her eyes.

"Ok what ever"

"I going to take a shower"

"Fine," he said hearing the door close and lock.

* * *

"Well you must be the last member of are team" he said his eyes closed from taking a nap.

"your very good I was trying very hard to not be found out"

"Well I am a Nara"

"Yes I see the symbol of the Nara's"

"O shit" a yell from the bath room

"I guess she forgot a towel and clothes" Shikamaru said

"Or I took them" he laughed holding up the towel and her clothes.

"You really are a pervert" he stated causally

"I prefer enjoyer of the natural state" he smiled

"If she finds out it's you you're going to die,"

"I don't plan on that,"

"What are you going to do?"

"Blackmail,"

"How,"

"This," he smirked holding up a camera.

"That is a very good idea, but you're still a pervert,"

"Enjoyer of the natural state," he corrected

"I wonder how long she is going to be in there,"

"Ten minutes at max,"

"Really I think more like 30,"

"Want to bet?"

"Sure, if I win I get the couch,"

"If I win I get to sleep where you would be,"

"Then either way I get the couch,"

"You get the feeling of being right,"

"Whatever,"


End file.
